In 1979 it was reported that a group of infants who were receiving a Soy formula were not behaving and developing according to normative expectations and were exhibiting a "failure to thrive" type syndrome. Analysis of this infant formula revealed that it was deficient in chloride and that many of the infants fed this formula were suffering from metabolic alkalosis and chloride and potassium deficiencies. Changes to a properly balanced formula improved their condition. There is some question, however, whether or not any permanent damage was sustained. A study of these infants investigates the possibility of long-term effects from this dietary deficiency. This research focuses on the child's intellect, behavioral development, and on the parents' child rearing practices.